


Afraid of the Sun

by SchadowElf16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dancer Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchadowElf16/pseuds/SchadowElf16
Summary: Elizabeth Potter is a ballet dancer, taught under the famous ex-dancer Gellert Grindelwald. After they move back to England, Lizzy becomes friends with the Weasleys. When Fred and George force her to audition for Hogwarts School for Dancing, who knows what will happen. Can she handle being confronted with her past? Will she find out how her parents were? And what of Tom Riddle?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Afraid of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terrific_Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrific_Lunacy/gifts).



> I don't own Harry Potter, I do however own this story. Don't like don't read. Read the tags. Story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same title and author.  
> I reposted this story, with white lines.

Elizabeth Victoria Potter, born on July 31 1980, currently 16 years old, has a sun allergy and is the daughter of James Charles Potter and Lilly Rose-Marie Evans. And is of course a ballet dancer.

Her parents died in a car crash when she was 3 years old, her father was a policeman and her mother was a ballet dancer. She picked a lot of things up from her mother, dancing included.

Elizabeth or Lizzy, as she preferred to be called, has long dark brown hear, with beach waves. She has emerald eyes, just like her mothers. She is small, only 5’3, thanks to the Dursleys neglect.

[The abuse of the Dursleys is according to the books, Dudley plays Elizabeth Hunting, and Lizzy is made to do all the cores in the house from an young age. Althought, she didn’t work in the garden, thanks to her sun allergy. She got barley fed and slept in the cupboard under the stairs.]

Because she insisted on dancing, the Dursleys got her a cruel dance teacher (Mrs. Brown). She even made Lizzy dance routines above her (age-) level. During one of these routines, Lizzy felt. She broke her ankle, but still her teacher demanded that she would do the routine again and again and again. Until it was flawless.

Fortunate, Lizzy got a different dance teacher after a year and an half. Still, this new teacher was cruel as well. Even though not as mean as Mrs. Brown.

She participated in different tournaments and talent shows. The money she won, always went to her aunt and uncle. Luckily Lizzy is a clever girl and she managed to keep some of the money she had won. She kept it in a boxes in her cupboard.

One day, during a talent show, a professional dance coach saw her preform. Her wanted to train her, so she would become a professional dancer. Lizzy accepted the offer immediately, but the moment after she had accepted reality came crashing back into her. The Dursleys would never let her do something she wanted, dancing was a exception because she would win money. The dancer coach noticed this and asked her what was wrong. For some reason Lizzy trusted this man and she told him the truth. He told her he would do something about is. He made a couple phone calls and left.

Lizzy was really worried about this, she had told people before about how the Dursleys treated her and nobody cared enough to do something about it. And when they did, it would end up bad for her. She had learnt not the tell people about the neglect and abuse she suffered at no.4 Privet Drive.

Yet this man, somehow managed to make her trust him enough to tell him her secret. And she trusted this man to do something about it too. Lizzy snorted, she had met the man of twenty minutes, half an hour maximum. And still while she lays in her cupboard under the stairs, she couldn’t wait for him to get her.

And get her, he did. Two days later, a group policemen came to arrest her aunt and uncle. Unfortunate since her parents were dead and all her other living relatives were (with the exception of Petunia and Vernon Dursley) dead as well. There for she was placed in an orphanage.

Despite all this, Lizzy got really ballet lessons form this dance coach. He had later introduced himself as Gellert Grindelwald, a famous ex-ballet dancer. Gellert later (after 15 months) adopted Lizzy (she still kept her own last name) and travelled with him to Russia. She was 9 years old then.

Moving to Russia with Gellert was one of the best things that happened to Lizzy. Because of her sun allergy, she couldn’t be out in the sun, without a layer of clothes. In Russia it was a lot colder than in England, and wearing gloves in the summer wasn’t weird at all. On top of that Gellert, loved being in Russia. His break up with Albus Dumbledore, was to much for him to handle in England, where he would meet Albus or hear about Albus almost every single day. Despite the fact that the break up had happened several years ago.

In Russia Gellert hired several dance teacher, each with their own unique style. And of course Gellert taught her as well. Nevertheless, she was also taught English, France, Italian, Russian, German, mathematics, physics, chemistry, biology, economics, history and science. Al of these classes she took online, because they moved a lot.

In addition, Lizzy never had gone to school before. The Dursleys didn’t want her to be in the way of their precious Dudleykins. On top of that, she had a sun allergy and hated being in the sun. So for her it didn’t matter much, she was happier this way. Not having to go to school meant not having to go outside, which meant that she didn’t have to be in the sun. Therefore she didn’t have to be in a lot of pain every day. With the exception of doing grocery shopping on the odd occasion.

She could learn from Dudley’s books and she from making his homework, she was forced to do anyways. Furthermore, Lizzy like learning things at her one pace. She didn’t want to wait until her stupid classmates understood thing. She was a clever girl and picked things up fast.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the winter in 1995, Gellert and Lizzy moved back to England. Because in England it wasn’t necessary to wear gloves in the summer, both Gellert and Lizzy changed their timetable. While normal people stood up at 7 am, Gellert and Lizzy stood up at 7 pm. While normal people went to bed at 11 pm, Gellert and Lizzy went to bed at 11 am.

Since Lizzy had her online lessons, this wasn’t a problem. For Gellert this meant that he had to work at night. Something he didn’t mind, for the night was a lot calmer that the day.

Since the end of his dancing career, Gellert has been writing. Songs, plays, books, articles, you name it. Because of this he had his own deadlines and working at night was no obstacle.

They lived in an apartment above a studio in Luton. In this studio Lizzy danced and from time to time song the songs Gellert wrote, if they asked for that. Most of the songs Gellert wrote, were songs for the ballet, songs without lyrics.

Upon moving to Luton, Gellert had bought Lizzy a kitten for Christmas. It was a black kitten with white frond paws and a white belly. She had green eyes, like Lizzy and her name was Athena.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days were getting longer, which meant that at 5 pm the sun was shining brightly. At 4.45 pm, while clothed in a shirt and trousers, wearing gloves and a scarf over her head, Lizzy walked to the supermarket to buy some cake for Gellert’s birthday. Normally they bought their groceries online, but she wanted to surprise Gellert. Moreover, the baker closed at 5 pm.

On the way back to their apartment a group of boys began to harass her. She tried to tell them to stop and treated to call the police. Which was a partly a wrong move, because the boys attacked her. They tore her scarf from her head and threw the cake on the ground. Luckily for Lizzy, Charles ‘Charlie’ Weasley walked by at that very moment. He scared the boys away and help her up. Because of the way she was trown on the ground, her trousers and shirt had moved and as a result of this, was her skin bear to the sun, and began hurting.

Charlie noticed the sunburns and brought her to his car. He drove her to the Burrow, the Weasley family home. Molly with the help of Ginny help putting Lizzy in a cold bath. This help calm Lizzy, who could now explain about her sun allergy.

In the end, Lizzy became a good friends with the Weasleys. And visited them at least once a week.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On 12 of June, Hogwarts School for Dancing, held auditions, and while Lizzy didn’t plan on going to Hogwarts even if she got a scholarship. She let Fred and George drag her to the auditions. Even if she didn’t want to get into Hogwarts, she wasn’t opposed to seeing others trying. I mean, free music and entertainment who in their right mind would turn that down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and comments. I don't know when I will update, so it can take a while.


End file.
